Pups and the akumatized pup
Summery The pups go to a painting exposition in Paris. But things go wrong when one of them get akumatized. Story It was a summer day on Adventure Bay, Marshall and Rubble were seeing a news report from Paris on Marshall's tablet. Reporter: ...and once again Ladybug and Cat Noir save Paris from the hands of Hawk Moth, we don't enough words to tell them how much we thank them... Rubble: MAN!!! Ladybug and Cat Noir are so cool. Marshall: I know right? I would love to be her and Cat Noir's partner. Rubble: wouldn't he be afraid of us? Marshall: Nah, I saw a image of him holding a puppy so, no, he wouldn't be afraid of us. Rubble: that's good, I'm tired of cats being afraid of us. Marshall: yeah, me too. At the park... Chase, Skye and Everest were playing hide n seek while Zuma and Rocky were doing paintings. Chase: I'm going to find you Skye. Skye: (laugths). Chase hears her laugths and jumps behind the bush lading on top of her, he blushes seeing her so close ti his mouth. Chase (blushing): Sk-Sk-Skye, were t-too close. Aren't we. Skye (blushing): yeah, you can get out now. Chase gets out of Skye and rans to find Everest, the husky then jumps off a tree and lands beside Skye. Everest: so, are you going to tell him? Skye: no, I mean, yeah Chase is cool, brave, sometimes fearless and all but... I also have feelings for Marshall, he's cute, always happy and is always making me laugth. Everest: I know girl, but you need to tell Marshall our Chase, because they might find someone else. Skye: yeah, tomorrow on our trip to Paris I'll decide wich pup I want to be. Everest nooded and climed the tree again. Now with Rocky and Zuma. The grey pup was painting some pictures of the pups and Ryder while the brown labrador was helping him with the paint. Rocky: hey Zuma, do you think this one is good. Zuma: let me see. Zuma picked the painting and saw his friend blushing a little and when he looked it was him in field with blue roses. Zuma (blushing): W-Wocky, it's so pwetty. Rocky (blushing): just like you. Both pups blushed since they had a cruch on each other, Zuma landed him a quick lick on the cheek making Rocky blush redder then Marshall's fire truck. Meanwhile in Paris... Ladybug, Cat Noir and Rena Rouge were fighting a sentimonster with the shape of a giant fox that was born from Lila's negative emotions. Ladybug: Rena Rouge, NOW!!! Rena Rouge: got it Ladybug, Mirage. The fox hero then makes a mirage of them surrendering their miraculous, as the fox bends over Cat Noir uses his cataclyms and the fox's collar that break and frres the corrupted amock. Ladybug: no mmore evil doing for you little amock, time to de-evillise. (Captures the amock and then purify him) Bye bye little feather, Miraculous Ladybug. After that the three heroes go to the roof of a hotel and Rena Rouge de-transforms. Alya: Trixx, let's rest. The fox hero becomes herself again and gives the miraculous to Ladybug. Cat Noir: thanks Rena, we are happy to have you on our team. Alya: your welcome kitty and Ladybug, if you ever need me I'll be there to help. Ladybug: thank's Alya, bugging out. The two go in different direction since they are about to transform back, they arrive to their homes safelly. Marinette: Tikki, spot off. Ladybug becomes Marinette once again and gives her kwami a piece of chocolate bar. Marinette: that was close, I almost lost the earings. Tikki: don't worry Marinette your not going to loose your earing. Marinette: Tikki, listen clearly, if I loose my earing, I want you to give them to Alya AND her only. Tikki: but what if she isin't around. Marinette: then try to find someone that can be trust. Tikki: like that dalmatian youtuber that make videos about you? Marinette: yeah he looks trustworthy. Tikki: and cute. Marinette: look, tomorrow I'm going to a painting exposition and mom wants me to use a dress and new earings that she buy on the store, so your going to be on my bag for a while. OK? Tikki: OK, Marinette. To be continue in part 2... akumatizado.png|Evil Painter, I'm Hawk Moth and I'm Mayura Marshall and Tikki.png|Marshall meets Tikki Spotty, Marshall's new alter ego..png|Tikki, Spot On Evil Painter.png|Toxic Ink, don't let her escape. MariGold looking for Evil Painter.jpg|Teaser #5 Meet MariGold Teasers for the next part Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Skye x Marshall Category:Supervillains Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall Category:Episodes Focusing on Skye Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase